1. Field of the Invention
This apparatus relates to the field of hair dressing and styling, and more particularly to the drying of hair spray and other compositions of matter which give fragrance, color, body or sheen to hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dressing and styling of hair often requires application of hair sprays or other compositions of matter which give fragrance, color, body or sheen to the hair. These compositions are usually applied by means of spraying from an aerosol or nonaerosol can or container. The composition is a liquid under pressure in the can.
To achieve proper results, it is necessary that the spray be dry before styling the hair. A problem is encountered, therefore, when spray leaving the can or container retains its liquid properties. This results in the hair upon which the spray is applied becoming wet with spray, thereby necessitating an unwanted drying period between the application of the spray and the styling. To shorten this period, stylists have resorted to the additional steps of drying the hair and hair spray with a blow drying device. This procedure, however, is also time consuming as well as cumbersome. Furthermore, to accomplish adequate results, it is often necessary to perform the steps of applying spray and drying repeatedly. This further increases the time required for each styling, and also limits the ability of the stylist to achieve the desired final results. A more recent problem encountered in hair styling involves the trend towards the use of "spritz" type hair sprays. This type of spray has even greater liquid properties upon leaving the can or container, and therefore, requires more drying time before styling can be performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,080 describes an apparatus which combines a blow dryer device and aerosol spray can in combination. This device, however, is bulky and cumbersome because of its size and weight, and requires electricity to operate; thereby restricting both where and how it is used.
Also, the '080 device accomplishes drying by means of a heater within the apparatus, thereby causing potential danger when flammable sprays are used, particularly those containing lacquer.
Therefore, there is no convenient, safe and simple apparatus for one-step drying of hair spray.